


Dog Collar by Nny

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose line is it anyway? A brief argument over temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Collar by Nny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Dog Collar](viewstory.php?sid=64) by [Nny](viewuser.php?uid=11)

 

  
Summary: Whose line is it anyway? A brief argument over temptations.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 657 Read: 131  
Published: 21 Sep 2005 Updated: 21 Sep 2005

n/a by Nny

  
**Dog Collar**

 

Aziraphale pulled uncomfortably at the collar around his neck with one finger, frowning faintly, the slight smell of dust and old incense catching in the back of his throat and making him struggle not to cough.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, a plaintive note in his voice.

"Stop complaining, angel. Where's your sense of adventure? Wait. Don't answer that."

"I'll have you know," he answered stiffly, "that I have just as much of a sense of adventure as the next angel." Crowley snorted, and muttered something that might have been "precisely my point." He glared at the demon. "I don't see why we can't stick to tradition. Shining white raiment, and all that. For that matter, I don't see why _you_ have to be involved at all. Shouldn't you be off... tempting or something?" Crowley scowled at him.

"Got to keep you on your toes. Don't want to let the side down when it really counts now, do you?"

The angel sighed. "Oh, very well." He smoothed down his cassock self-consciously. "You're looking particularly dapper, I must say." Crowley smirked and brushed at non-existent specks of dust on the sleeve of his jacket. "What, exactly, are you supposed to be?"

"A lawyer, obviously," the demon answered off-handedly, and Aziraphale winced reflexively. "Satan's little helpers- entirely soulless, the majority of them- they'd take a mobile phone on a vision quest."

Aziraphale concentrated, and manifested his wings, unable to prevent the habitual wince at the noise of tearing cloth from the back of his outfit. He waited for a second. "Well?"

Crowley looked at him disingenuously. "Well what?"

"Well, where are your wings?"

The demon waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll go in without. Makes sense for you to have the greater authority, in any case- he's on your list, after all." As the angel turned to face the vestry door, he heard Crowley mutter "'sides, I like this suit."

* * *

The angel stormed out of the church, tearing at the velcro fastening of his robe furiously. He wavered for a second, unsure precisely where he was storming to- after all, they'd arrived in Crowley's Bentley. He rather wished he'd thought to bring a bus timetable.

"Angel..."

He spun on his heel and pointed a shaking finger at Crowley, who looked mildly startled and leaned back to avoid it. "You... lying _serpent_!"

"Well... yes." Crowley's tone was matter of fact. "What did you expect?"

"Not the visions of sexual gratification, that's for certain. You didn't play _fair_."

Crowley blew out an exasperated breath. "And again, what were you expecting? I'm _evil_. Ergo, you can't trust me. It's not like you didn't sway him in the end, anyway."

Aziraphale deflated a bit, letting his hand drop back to his side. "I suppose you're right." He allowed a slightly smug smile to cross his face. "It was rather good, wasn't it?"

Crowley grinned. "Some of it," he conceded.

"Some of it? It was a masterpiece of persuasive argument."

"It had some good points. But I could have had him if I'd been trying."

"Piffle!"

Crowley snorted a laugh. "Watch your language, there, angel. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with the man upstairs now, would we?"

Aziraphale shrugged the cassock off and reached around to unsnap the priests' collar he was wearing. "Oh you're just trying to get me riled up, now," he said placidly, then stopped as Crowley took a step closer and grabbed his arm, halting his movement.

"Why would I do sssomething like that?" he asked quietly, and the heat in his voice made Aziraphale swallow hard and flush pink.

"Oh."

"And leave the collar on, angel. It sssuitss you."

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=64>


End file.
